


Dogs and Cats

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve brings home another pet after Billy told him no more.-“No more dogs. How hard is it to understand?” Billy says exasperatedly, because Steve is on the couch with their three dogs and three small fur balls on his chest that Billy can only assume are puppies. Training the adult dogs was difficult enough, well Scorpion came trained but the other two had been a nightmare, and Billy had to buy a new pair of work boots after Steve brought home Bruce.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Dogs and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one from that prompt bank list of 150 prompts.   
> #114 “No more dogs. How hard is it to understand?”

**Dogs and Cats**

  
“No more dogs. How hard is it to understand?” Billy says exasperatedly, because Steve is on the couch with their three dogs and three small fur balls on his chest that Billy can only assume are puppies. Training the adult dogs was difficult enough, well Scorpion came trained but the other two had been a nightmare, and Billy had to buy a new pair of work boots after Steve brought home Bruce. Puppies, puppies are going to be so much worse, Billy does not even bother to take his work boots off at the door, he is keeping them on till he gets up stairs and he can safely tuck them away in the closet, he does not care how much Steve will complain about the carpet when he notices.

The dogs do not move to greet him, will not when they are laying with Steve because he is their obvious favorite, Billy rolls his eyes at them as they glance at him wagging their tails. Steve glances over at him blinking slowly, he was clearly on the edge of sleep before Billy got home. Billy might be annoyed but that does not stop his stomach from flipping when Steve turns that soft happy smile on him. “We talked about this.” Billy says more softly than he means to, can never actually stay mad at Steve, even when Halen had repeatedly pissed on his side of the bed for the first month after Steve brought him home.

“They aren’t dogs.” Steve tells him, giving him a slightly smug smile and Billy doesn’t resist flicking his nose, laughing when Steve’s face scrunches up annoyed as he shifts away. A tiny mewl draws Billy’s attention to the little black lumps of fur curled up on Steve’s chest. Now that he is closer and one of them is uncurling Billy can see that no they are not dogs, but three little black kittens. Billy sighs, when he said no more dogs, he meant no more pets. He knows better, really he does, Steve is a little shit for loop holes.

“You know I meant no more pets.” Billy sighs, watching the kitten that mewled finish uncurling and stretch, tiny sharp claws catching at Steve’s sweater. Billy purses his lips, reaches out and unhooks the claw from Steve’s sweater scooping the tiny creature up, it’s cute and Billy is annoyed about it, just as annoyed that he finds Steve’s smug smile cute, because it is back as he watches Billy cradle the kitten to his chest. “Well what terrible names did you give them?” Billy is still annoyed at Steve for naming Bruce after Bruce Springsteen.

Steve’s smile widens into a grin “Well you’re holding Whitney. This one is Maiden” Steve points at the one on his stomach before pointing at the third one just waking up. “and this Motley.”

“How can you tell?” They all three look the same to Billy, he nudges Steve till he lifts his back and Billy can slip onto the couch, Steve's head finding his lap.

“If you look at Whitney’s stomach she has a little patch of white.” Billy cannot actually look at her stomach, because she has wormed her way out of his hands and is currently trying to curl up under Billy hair, between his neck and the back of the couch, he ignores the little too sharp claws pricking at the back of his neck as the kitten kneads. “Motley and Maiden are both solid black but Motley is fluffier.”

Billy’s attention is drawn back to Steve as he giggles, Motley standing and bating at Steve’s moving lips. Billy snatches the little thing when Steve hisses at the sting of claws against the sensitive skin of his lips. They are not the worst names Steve could have given, Billy even kind of approves, not that he is going to admit it. Motley struggles and Billy flips him over and lays him in the crook of his elbow, taking the little mouse Steve’s hands him and starts playing with the little terror.

“We can keep them right? Some assholes were messing with them talking about doing terrible things to them and I couldn’t just leave them.” Steve has his bottom lip between his teeth looking up at Billy all hopeful, like Billy was not already resigned to more pets as soon as he walked in and saw them.

Billy rolls his eyes and drops a hand to pet through Steve’s hair while Motley uses teeth and claws to rip into the mouse Billy finally lets him catch. “Like you don’t already know the answer.” Billy huffs laughing as Steve just grins and pets a soft hand over Maiden. “No more pets though, and I am not cleaning out the litter box, that is all you. This isn’t like with the dogs, I am not giving in. These are all yours and I am not taking responsibility for them.” Billy’s words are undermined by the soft smile pulling at his lips as Whitney crawls into the neck of his shirt, and curls on his shoulder under the fabric. Motley’s lets out a sad meow when the mouse falls, Billy quickly snatching it back up for him and dangles it just out of reach. 

“Yeah, okay Billy.” Steve chuckles tone disbelieving because that is what Billy always says when Steve comes home with a new pet. He says the same thing when the party gets a new member and Steve inevitably adopts them too. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
